


Here With Me (Two Worlds)

by edtheoddfish



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edtheoddfish/pseuds/edtheoddfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco couldn't believe Dante and his fiancé, Cisco's ex-girlfriend would end up at this bar. His bar. </p>
<p>Prompt 1: Pretend Relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With Me (Two Worlds)

“Can I have another shot?" Yelled the lanky brunette male next to him. The bar was pretty loud and he was having trouble flagging down the bartender who was busy preparing fancy Mai-Tai’s for the pretty group of giggling blondes at the end of the bar. If the bar was any less busy, there is no way that the man wouldn't be getting served. He was incredibly tall with dark brown hair and a warm smile. 

Cisco who was enjoying his own beer at the bar finally intervened, "Hey Stacey, can my friend here get another shot?" She grunted in approval and moved in front of them, poring the stranger a shot of clear vodka. 

"How did you do that??" Shouted the stranger who was now turning to face him. And holy shit was he was even more gorgeous then Cisco had first believed. He had big doe eyes and freckles decorating his skin lightly.

"Oh I just come here a lot..." Cisco said, and in retrospect that was the lamest most un-suave answer possible. "Not that I am a bar fly, it's just my local bar." He said trying to smooth over his awkwardness. 

"No seriously dude, thank you." The stranger smiled again and Cisco could feel his face warm from the attention. He wasn't sure what to say to the stranger who was probably straight and possibly here with friends, but the train of thought was interrupted when Cisco saw his awful-no-good brother walk into the bar. His face instantly changed into annoyance. Why was Dante here with Emily? Dante very well knew this was on Cisco's block, this was his bar. "Are you okay??" The other brunette asked who had not left and was staring at him with mild concern. 

"Oh! I uh. My shitty brother just walked in with his new fiancé." He admitted taking a generous swig of the IPA he had ordered earlier. He felt embarrassed and rolled the bottle between his hands not looking up. 

"Dude, that sucks." The stranger responded getting closer to his face to hear their conversation without having to shout. "His fiancé is my ex-girlfriend." Cisco admitted sounding more gruff and upset then attended. "Get out! That's super shitty, and here I thought my day sucked…" He tailed off. 

Cisco glanced back towards the door and saw Dante and Emily heading this way. Dante raised his hand and gave him a shit eating grin. Cisco turned back to his bar pal. "Hey! Can you pretend to be here with me for a few minutes so I don't look like a total loser?!?" It was desperate and Cisco doubted that the gorgeous stranger who still hadn't gone back to his party would agree. 

But before Cisco could say anything the brunette placed one hand on his own forearm so gently and whispered, "What’s your name?" 

"It's Cisco." And before he could hear the looming steps on Dante, the stranger let out a charming if not slightly too loud of a laugh. "Cisco, there's no way! You are so funny." 

Oh my god, there is no way Dante is going to believe this. Like thanks nice stranger, but wow. You are an awful liar. But before he could say anything in return Dante and Emily stepped up. 

"Oh mijo! Fancy seeing you here!" Dante said looking at Cisco and curling his lip, if not just a little. That condensing asshole. Then the sweet brunette next him cleared his throat and stepped even closer to Cisco. 

"Mijo, who is this?" Dante asked looking between the two of them. And Cisco opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say. He forgot to ask the guy for his name! Stupid! 

"I'm Barry, Cisco's boyfriend." He said sweetly and Cisco's jaw dropped. He didn't have to say they were boyfriends! Dante smiled and looked squarely at Barry who spoke again, unfazed by pretending to be gay with Cisco. 

"And you must be Cisco's brother and his fiancé..." Finally Emily spoke up, she had been pretty quiet around Cisco after the engagement party. "I'm Emily." and her and Barry exchanged small nods of confirmation. Dante was still probably processing the information of the situation. Thinking of all the ways this could be fake or how to steal Cisco's thunder of having the hottest 'date'. 

But instead he just asked, "And Barry what do you do for a living?" It almost came off amicable. Barry smiled and started to massage little circles on Cisco’s forearm. Cisco felt like he was on fire. "I'm a CSI assistant. I work at the CCPD.” he spoke, confidently. 

And with that statement Cisco refrained from looking surprised. The very hot stranger pretending to be his boyfriend was a scientist too? That was hot. This Barry guy was the whole package, hot, smart, and willing to play along. 

"Oh!" Dante started taking and Cisco was brought back in to reality. "Then I'm sure you two get to geek out about science all the time then." And then Barry smiled too. And it was seriously the cutest thing Cisco had ever seen. 

Barry turned toward Cisco, "Hey Cis, I'm feeling kind of tired. Should we close our tab and head back? "He asked mock yawning and stretching. His tee shirt sweater combo ridding up, exposing a thin stripe of pale skin. And oh shit, Cisco was in deep. 

"Yeah, that would be great," then he turned to his brother and Emily. "Hey, we are gonna head out soon. Nice seeing you Em. You look great." And she smiled sincerely in return. "Yeah, good to see you" Dante and Emily replied leaving to find a table in one of the quieter parts of the bar. 

Cisco looked up at Barry who was smiling sweetly in his direction. "Dude! That was awesome!!! Thank you!!" He said bringing his arm to pat Barry's upper arm. "My brother was too shocked to even say anything! You are a life saver!" 

And Cisco realized Barry hadn't stopped touching him when Dante had left. He slowly looked down at the other man's hand. And within seconds like his arm had been suddenly on fire Barry removed his hand and cradled it to his side. Barry's face was suddenly flushed and he looked away from Cisco. "Sorry..." Barry muttered and that was even cuter. 

"Can I get your drink or something as a thank you?"  
"No! You don't need to do anything like that, but if you were interested I'd love another drink. Together so we could uh-talk about science."  
"You know Barry I would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I am going to be writing single fics for 1/3 of the days for Barriscomonth! Update: I will be posting my eleven fics separately.


End file.
